


The Real Beast

by three_notes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Final Haikyuu Quest, Gen, Mattsun is super smart, Might be elaborated in the future, Oikawa is the Enemy, One Shot, Sort Of, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_notes/pseuds/three_notes
Summary: Sharp teeth and nasty grin are all he sees before Oikawa’s behind him. He can feel cold lips by his ears as Oikawa murmurs:“Be careful to whom you refer as ‘Beast’.”





	The Real Beast

They march forward, weapons at ready.

Battle cries. Steel clashing. Magic bursting. Bodies falling. The melody that is war. It bleeds with haste and crescendos until it’s deafening.

Our three warriors of Blue Castle, Iwaizumi Hajime, Hanamaki Takahiro, and Matsukawa Issei ride the waves of this melody. They’ve heard the tune time and time again. At this point, the melody is but a blur of sound. Nothing in particular stands out. Nothing but each other’s voices.

“Hajime! Hiro! Regeneration coming up!” Matsukawa’s hands glow a soft green as he swiftly casts a healing spell on all three of them. He stands behind the two as they block off incoming projectiles with their shields.

“Oh, yeah! Now I’m ready for phase two!” Hanamaki laughs heartily, lowering his shield as the projectiles dwindle. The nicks and bruises he had accumulated at the start of battle all but gone.

“Easy, Hiro,” Iwaizumi warns, sword at ready, “Don’t want to expend any unnecessary energy with these lumps.”

“I hear a challenge, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi grins.

With Matsukawa back on Iwaizumi’s right, the trio move forward. They slash down every enemy coming their way mercilessly with no hesitation. The kills are quick and without thought. This is, after all, what they’ve become used to. The usual dance to this melody of war.

Their opponents are no match for their strength. So, it comes with jarring surprise when Hanamaki and Matsukawa are struck down by a swift projectile—of magic or steel arrow, Iwaizumi could not make sure. Their bodies fall onto the ground, remaining still.

Iwaizumi finishes off his opponent just as a bolt of magic knocks his sword away. But Iwaizumi didn’t become a high ranked knight for nothing. He swiftly unsheathes a dagger from his hip, eyes catching the fast moving—

The dagger is knocked away, as is his shield, and a blade—no, _claws_ stop mere centimeters from his face.

“No,” Oikawa, long time foe and bastard to all, says. “Not you. I _like_ you.”

Iwaizumi keeps his gaze stern and steady. But the hate boils deep through his veins the longer he has to look at _this bastard_. “You’ll regret letting me live, Beast.”

Sharp teeth and nasty grin are all he sees before Oikawa’s behind him. He can feel cold lips by his ears as Oikawa murmurs:

“Be careful to whom you refer as ‘Beast’.”

He loses consciousness.

*

*

*

Crickets trill as crickets do as night comes. A comforting sound after War’s Melody.

Iwaizumi enters his quarters after the short briefing with General Mizoguchi. Blue Castle stood victorious in the end, and casualties were slim. A good win overall. Nothing short of expected.

Hanamaki lays in bed. His soft snores bringing a soft smile from Iwaizumi. The bandaging around his shoulder peeks out from his loose shirt, the only real wound gained from this battle—from Oikawa.

Iwaizumi leans down and presses his lips onto his friend’s forehead. “Rest easy, Hiro.” He chuckles when he’s responded by a snore.

Turning around, Iwaizumi sees Matsukawa’s bed undisturbed. Not really a surprise. Their tall member of the trio was known to go off on his own quite often.

Iwaizumi finds him just outside their quarters, leaning on a stump, in deep thought.

“Sei, you’ve got to rest,” Iwaizumi grunts as he takes a seat by his friend. His body sore and tired.

“Don’t you think it’s strange?” Matsukawa starts, “Why would Oikawa let us live?”

Iwaizumi sighs. “We went over this already.”

“I know. But…”

“It’s not the first time he plays with us. Frankly, I’m not surprised.”

“What did he say to you?” Matsukawa looks over to Iwaizumi. “Before I went out, I saw him speak to you in your ear. What did he say?”

The steadiness in Matsukawa’s voice unnerved Iwaizumi sometimes. That man has his thoughts set far apart from the others. One step ahead always. It’s no wonder he excelled in Magick and strategy.

“He told me to be wary of who we refer to as ‘Beast,’” Iwaizumi answers.

A train of thought crosses through Matsukawa’s features. His mind tackling on multiple ideas, probably. Iwaizumi can never be quite sure what his friend is thinking.

“Do you remember our sparring days?”

You see? Iwaizumi has no idea where this is coming from. “Where are you going with this, Sei?”

Matsukawa shakes his head. His mouth too slow for his thought process. “Do you remember when we first encountered Oikawa?”

Iwaizumi heavily sighs. He decides to humor his friend and actually rummage through his memories for said encounter. There’s a heap of battles. Of torn limbs and blood. Crying. Shouts of anger. Grief. Embraces. Laughter. Oikawa’s grin of sharp teeth. His sing-song voice. His powerful Magick. The encounter before this recent one taking place in a battle, but Oikawa didn’t fight at all. Merely passed by. And the encounter before that one was at a thieves’ village. Before that, another battle. And another. And another. And—

The memories of the trio’s sparring days. The start of their bond. It’s hazy, the memories, but these were easily the best moments of Iwaizumi’s life. No melody of war. No losses. No serious injuries. Just companionship. Brotherhood.

But where was the first memory of Oikawa?

 _“No. Not you. I_ like _you.”_

Tone conflicting. As if remembering they were not the enemy. No taunt. No sing-song. Just. Confliction.

_“Be careful to whom you refer as ‘Beast’.”_

A warning. Not a jab. Not a mockery. But a warning.

Warning of what?

 _For the_ real _Beast._

But what of Oikawa—

“You’re thinking too hard about this. And you need rest, Issei,” Iwaizumi huffs. Shutting his mind from any more unnecessary thinking.

Matsukawa remains still, watching him. Like he _knows._

**Author's Note:**

> A shout out to [MellowWrite’s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowWrites/pseuds/MellowWrites) Mattsun in “Illusion of Choice”! Yo, her Mattsun is scary cool! And the story overall is insanely good. Her world building is just ;-; And I know if she read this note she'd be in denial lol. But yeah, Mattsun really gives off that 'I know more than you think' vibe eh? =w=
> 
> Also, this idea was so random. That scene where Oikawa just incapacitates everyone and letting one person live was on repeat. Except, these weren't characters with faces. But Final Haikyuu Quest fits no?
> 
> Honestly don't even know where I was going with that ending. Sounds like a fun idea, though.


End file.
